


So you face it with a smile

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Regret, Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Fred Weasley non era un ragazzo semplice, e lei lo sapeva.Sapeva del suo innato senso di libertà, sapeva di come sentisse il bisogno impellente di evadere da quel mondo di cui tutti loro facevano parte, costituito solo da imposizioni, e da doveri.La presenza sua e del fratello, mancava immensamente ad Hogwarts.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 2





	So you face it with a smile

** So You Face it With a Smile **

Fred Weasley non era un ragazzo semplice, e lei lo sapeva.

Sapeva del suo innato senso di libertà, sapeva di come sentisse il bisogno impellente di evadere da quel mondo di cui tutti loro facevano parte, costituito solo da imposizioni, e da doveri.

La presenza sua e del fratello, mancava immensamente ad Hogwarts.

Quel luogo era diventato un po’ più spento dal giorno in cui i due gemelli erano usciti di scena, in modo così trionfale e, a modo loro, solenne.

Angelina aveva passato l’ultimo anno dividendosi fra mezzi sorrisi.

E a sopportare, sopportare, sopportare.

Sopportare la sua assenza durante gli allenamenti di Quidditch.

Sopportare la sua assenza alle interminabili lezioni di Pozioni, durante le quali Piton poteva lavorare certamente più tranquillo, senza l’opprimente presenza degli scherzi dei due.

Viveva di pensieri e ricordi, di quelle memorie a cui si concedeva di rubare delle sporadiche risate.

Ma sentiva che non le bastavano.

*******

Era arrivato a ridere di se stesso.

Non era solito provare quel genere di sensazioni, legarsi così tanto ad una persona per motivi che esulassero l’amicizia, o il grado di parentela.

Si sentiva come in catene e, per la prima volta, la cosa non gli pareva affatto negativa.

Sapeva com’era successo, quand’era successo e perché era successo.

L’aveva vista davanti alla Sala Grande, il giorno del Ballo del Ceppo, ed era stato come folgorato.

Di lì, la sua mente aveva cominciato a viaggiare insieme ai suoi occhi, e tutto aveva lei come epicentro.

Angelina lo faceva ridere, lo interessava e lo riprendeva quando era necessario.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, aveva difficoltà persino per dirlo a se stesso ma...

Amore.

Non si capacitava ancora di come fosse mai potuto accadere, ma cominciava a credere che quello che provava fosse amore.

E se ne era reso conto solo quando aveva preso la decisione più drastica, quando si era separato da Hogwarts, da quel destino che sembrava tracciato per lui e per George.

Una volta ritrovatosi in quel negozio a Diagon Alley, a vivere il sogno che lui e il fratello avevano sempre condiviso, se n’era accorto.

Spezzando le catene che lo legavano alla quotidianità, aveva spezzato anche quelle che lo legavano ad Angelina.

*****

“Fred!” esclamò, strabuzzando gli occhi.

La situazione non lo richiedeva, affatto, eppure finalmente si concesse di ridere, lusso che le era stato negato per troppo tempo.

Si erano visti poco durante lo scorso anno, e affatto l’anno prima.

Angelina non pensava più alla battaglia, non pensava più alla guerra, alle prospettive che si presentavano loro.

C’era Fred Weasley davanti a lei, e il suo solito sorriso, che non si lasciava mai intimorire da alcun frangente.

“Credevi davvero che me la sarei persa?” chiese lui, dandole una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla.

Normalmente se la sarebbe presa.

L’avrebbe rimproverato per la sua solita imprudenza, gli avrebbe detto che era uno stupido, che non era cambiato affatto.

Ma non fece niente di tutto questo.

Lo abbracciò, felice che ci fosse anche lui, quella notte, a condividere il peso della lotta.

*****

Quando la vide, fu come se tutto il mondo intorno a lui sparisse.

Non aveva smesso di pensarla, solo si era abituato alla rassegnazione. Avevano imboccato due strade divergenti, e le occasioni per vedersi si erano fatte più esigue con il tempo.

Adesso invece era davanti a lui, lo guardava, gli sorrideva, come a mostrargli che niente era cambiato, che il fluire ininterrotto del tempo aveva lasciato immutato ciò che lei provava.

Fred era lì per combattere, per ciò in cui credeva, per tutte le persone che nella sua vita erano state, e continuavano ad essere, importanti.

Era scappato malamente da Hogwarts, ma non poteva negare che quel luogo fosse stata casa sua per lungo tempo. E Angelina era stata parte considerevole di quella famiglia che tutti loro condividevano.

Avrebbe combattuto, e l’avrebbe fatto al suo fianco.

*****

È la prima volta che metto davvero in pratica tutto ciò che mi è stato insegnato. È come se improvvisamente tutte le ore passate sui libri, tentando incantesimi più o meno difficoltosi, avesse un senso.

Aveva messo in conto il pericolo a cui sarebbe andata incontro.

Quello che non aveva considerato, era che si sarebbe ritrovata maledettamente vicina alla fine, e che sarebbe stata costretta ad usufruire dell’aiuto del suo cavalier servente.

Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare a quanto quel ruolo poco gli si addicesse. Gli era grata, immensamente grata.

Aveva abbandonato quello che stava facendo, e si era fiondato ad aiutarla.

Provò a reprimere la sensazione che avrebbe fatto la medesima cosa per chiunque, quando lui fugò ogni dubbio baciandola, in modo delicato e veloce, per poi tornare nell’epicentro stesso della battaglia.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per il romanticismo, e per le parole non dette, ma non era quello il momento. Angelina si riprese, tornando anche lei in azione.

Sempre con un sorriso sulle labbra.

*****

In diciotto anni di vita, non si era mai sentito così vicino all’orlo del baratro.

L’aveva vista, aveva percepito la sua difficoltà, il pericolo farsi sempre più imminente... e non era nemmeno riuscito a pensare.

Semplicemente, aveva agito, perché era quello che il suo cuore gli aveva detto di fare, in quella frazione di secondo.

Il suo sorriso era stata la sua ricompensa, la migliore che potesse desiderare in quel momento, in cui i motivi per cui sorridere illanguidivano.

La baciò, sempre seguendo il suo maledetto istinto, poi tornò nel pieno infuriare della battaglia, convinto di poterlo sostenere assai meglio di quanto avrebbe fatto con gli sguardi della ragazza.

Di sfuggita, scorse Piton.

Improvvisamente s’immobilizzò. Lo fissò per qualche attimo, cercando di districare il groviglio di sensazioni che provava nel guardare il suo ex-insegnante.

Il traditore.

Eppure, non riuscì a provare quell’astio che tanto avrebbe desiderato.

Perché negli occhi dell’uomo, non scorse la minima traccia della follia che permeava gli altri Mangiamorte.

Paura e dolore, li avrebbe definiti, se non avesse saputo quanto la cosa fosse poco credibile.

Paura e dolore, come ciò che condividevano tutti loro.

Ma lui, non era uno di loro. Non più, o non lo era mai stato.

Frustrato, non se ne preoccupò più, e tornò ad impugnare la bacchetta.

Eppure quello sguardo, continuò a perseguitare i suoi pensieri.

*****

Uno sguardo. Una risata. Poche parole.

E cadde.

Cadde, senza rumore.

E insieme a lui, un po’ si sent’ cadere anche lei. Per tutto quello che non gli aveva detto, e che non gli avrebbe potuto più dire.

Per tutti i momenti in cui erano stati lontani, quando avrebbero potuto essere insieme.

Per tutto l’amore, che forse amore non era, ma di cui non avrebbero più potuto scoprire la reale essenza.

Si sarebbe voluta avvicinare, ma sapeva che quello non era il suo posto, che aveva perso il diritto di stargli accanto.

Perché lui l’aveva salvata, mentre i suoi riflessi non erano stati altrettanto pronti.

Avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo, fingere di non aver visto, di non aver capito, ma non ci riuscì.

Non era razionale, ma non se ne preoccupava. Perché l’amore, non la ragione, è più forte della morte stessa. E lei continuava a tenere gli occhi sul suo corpo senza vita proprio perché era il cuore ad imporglielo.

Perché su di lui, c’era ancora quel sorriso, che non le sarebbe appartenuto mai più.

*****

Alla fine, comprese lo sguardo di Piton.

E comprese che, da qualsiasi parte ciascuno di loro stesse lottando, non c’era guerra ad Hogwarts quella notte, ma solo paura.

Quella paura che apparteneva a tutti loro, attanagliando le viscere.

E continuò a lottare, con questa consapevolezza, che non rendeva né più né meno amara la battaglia.

E poi... un momento. Un attimo, una risata, un bagliore improvviso.

E cadde.

Cadde, e l’ultima cosa che vide prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre, fu il suo sguardo, racchiuso in un’immensa tristezza.

Come se non avesse mai più potuto sorridere.

Avrebbe voluto dirle tutto ciò che aveva taciuto persino a se stesso, e lottò invano contro l’agonia del non avere più tempo.

Sperò che lo capisse da sola, che leggesse fra i ricordi di loro insieme tutto quello che lui _sentiva_ , per farle arrivare almeno una parte dell’amore che, ormai ne era certo, provava.

Non sapeva se se ne sarebbe mai resa conto, ma si concesse l’irrazionale lusso di sperarlo. Solo perché è l’amore, non la ragione, che è più forte della morte, e il suo amore avrebbe sconfitto le barriere del silenzio.

Si spense, guardandola e regalandole il suo ultimo sorriso.


End file.
